


Just the Way You Are

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: Would you be willing to do a version of the Bridget Jones' Diary scene for Doctor/Donna? Perhaps Twelve/Donna?





	Just the Way You Are

It all started with a tie. A stupid, _bloody awful_ Christmas tie that had caught her attention before taking in his spiky hair and his too teeth-y smile. It had all gone downhill from there; hung over from the night before, she wasn’t on top of her game and she remembered when he had turned sour, snarky at her flirting attempts.

Sighing now, she moved her body so she was no longer looking at him across the table from her. When they began seeing one another at various events, with her ultimately making some sort of fool, she had accepted this as fate. No matter the time or the place, she would trip over her words and the embarrassment would be too much. Instead, she now kept her distance, no matter the location.

Giving Martha a weak smile as she went into detail about her upcoming nuptials, Donna pressed her fingers against the wine glass in front of her. Her recent breakup was still raw, and being forced to spend all these supposedly happy moments in the presence of multiple couples was making her feel queasy.

Spinning the stem of her wine glass between her fingers, she slid her eyes over to the couple at the other end of the table, the blonde’s laughter a little too loud, brash. Seeing John’s own smile, Donna sighed through her teeth and touched Martha’s arm.

“I need to be going.”

Startled out of her story, Martha opened her mouth a little and then clicked it shut. “A-all right.” Smiling gently, she cocked her head. “Want me to see you out?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Standing abruptly, she took her wine glass into the kitchen and took out her phone, calling for a taxi. Licking her lips, she trailed her finger down the railing and grabbed her coat and handbag, tightening the jacket around her. Blowing out a puff of air, she heard steps behind her and brushed a hand through her hair.

“Donna?”

Of _course_ it was him, because why not? Why wouldn’t John be the one to follow her? She just wondered how the ickle blonde allowed him to leave her side.

Shaking her head of the negative thoughts, she spun on her heel and twitched her lips. “Hi John.”

Slipping his hand into his pockets, he took in a deep breath and walked toward her. “You’re leaving already?”

Giving a one shoulder shrug, Donna slipped her handbag up her arm. “Early morning, turning a new leaf, all that.”

Keeping his face impassive, John nodded. “I see.” Adjusting his tie, he cleared his throat. “I saw your article the other day.”

“Oh?” she asked, rueful. “Which one?”

Keeping mum, he ruffled his hair, allowing it to spike up even more. “I-I want to apologize.”

“For _what_?” her voice came out harsher than she expected. Clapping her hand over her mouth, she let out a groan. “Look, John, you don’t need…” The buzzer sounded and they both looked at the door. “That’s me, I mean, that’s for me.” Turning around, she made for the door.

“Please,” he called out. “Just…wait for a moment.”

Looking back at him, Donna frowned and nibbled on her lower lip. “Yes?”

Watching his chest puff out with the deep breath he took, John smiled wanly. “I want you to know, that despite the way I treated you at the party and the subsequent months. And also despite what I think of your mother’s noxious attitude toward you, and well, I do actually get on well with your granddad and dad so that’s nothing…”

“You’re rambling,” she told him. “And my taxi…”

“What I’m trying to say is, I like you.”

“Pardon?”

“I _like_ you Donna,” he murmured, looking at her through fringe that seemed to have flung itself over his forehead.

“Right,” she laughed drily. “Despite my foolish tendencies, and my noxious mother, and the way I act around you. Oh! And let’s not forget about me being loud, and brash and who likes to drink and smoke, on occasion. Also, how did you put it that one time? Right, right, I tend to overlook the ‘big picture.’”

Wincing slightly, he took a step forward and then rocked backward. “No Donna, I mean, I like you, just the way you are.”

Stunned, Donna opened her mouth and then jumped when the buzzer was hit again.

“You like me?” she whispered. “You actually…”

“John!” Rose called out from above, leaning over the railing. “We’ve been wondering where you’ve gone off to.”

Clamping her mouth shut, Donna nodded and with a deep breath, she spun on her heel and walked quickly out the door, the door slamming behind her.


End file.
